When The Brightest Fire Goes Out
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Sequel to When The Brightest Star Goes Out. There's something happening to our Maranian goddess and her Fire Senshi counterpart, can Minako help her before she's lost to the fires that make her temper flare...literally.
1. The Beginning Of The End

Welcome to When the Brightest Fire goes out...

Here's the beginning of the end...

I got Ten sequel requests to do a sequel uh here it is...

This story takes place 4 months after the ending of When The Brightest Star Goes Out, and will most likely be 11 chapters like it's counterpart, But not written in the same length as Dysfunctional Family.

Chapter 1: Beginning of the end.  
--

Bright eye's held laughter in them, things had been looking up for the two since their relationship had been heading down an extremely rocky path. the were just excited to continue to be stable, while making their partnership interesting and happy on both ends.

Minako had been silently stalking her prey as she moved about the house. Rei had been staying over more often than not and practically lived with her.

The raven haired girl had made a huge fuss when Minako first attempted to give her house keys. Saying that they weren't ready to take such a large step. Which, in Minako's opinion, was silly. So in the end just to get, Mina to shut up about it or so she told her, Rei took the keys, but for some reason hadn't left to go and actually sleep in her own bed since then.

Which was completely fine with Minako since she'd rather have Rei in bed next to her every night. There was just something about the feelings of protection the younger woman got when she was by Rei's side.

Rei stopped Vacuuming the downstairs carpet. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and it was driving her absolutely nuts. She'd already been through every part of the house and thought for sure that she was alone.

Unless her prat was around here messing with her again which was an option Rei never dismissed Minako did it all the time. The young priestess refused to go through the house opening all the closet doors again she'd learned her lesson when Minako had jumped out at her once and she'd nearly set all the girls clothing aflame.

Sure it was Minako's fault who the hell in their right mind would jump out at a fire Senshi? The flames the Rei emitted from her hands were much more dangerous for only she could put them out once they started.

Minako had just chuckled at her worry and went along with her day.

Minako continued to watch Rei from the top of the stair case. She was laying on her stomach peeking through the wooden banister. Suddenly Rei looked up in her direction and Minako quickly back up and ran toward her bed room.

"What the..." Rei set the vacuum cleaner down and went up the stairs cautiously.

Minako snickered as she climbed out of the tree outside of her bedroom window and dug in her pocket for her house keys.

"Shit," Minako cursed remembering the she didn't want to jingle so she'd sat them down on the floor beside her.

Rei got to the top of the stairs and raised her eyebrow as she spotted Minako's keys laying at the top of steps.

"Figures," She groaned shaking her head. Now she knew that if there was anything one in the house with her it was Mina.

She walked into their bedroom and noted the open window. Feeling that there was no one else in the room with her she looked out.

Minako grinned up at her sheepishly.

"Could I get my keys back?" Rei heard her say.

"What I can't hear you?" Rei grinned back and before the blond could say more she closed the window.

Minako growled. There was no way she'd be locked out of her own house by someone who claimed not to live there.

"If you get your mail here," Which Rei did. "You live here." Minako thought gruffly. It seemed the gods were laughing at her as the clouds opened up and it began to pour. Her tan cargo's and maroon hoodie wasn't enough to keep her warm and Rei didn't seem to want to take pity on her.

"This is what I get," Minako shivered. As she climbed the brick wall into her backyard. There had to be a spare key underneath her back porch rug.

"Already got that one," Rei said as she opened the sliding glass door. Minako was still locked out thanks to the screen door that Rei stood behind, which of course was still locked.

"Okay pay back is a bitch now open the door." Minako shivered.

"What? I can't hear you." Rei said sliding the glass door closed.

"Urg!" Minako growled. She'd get hers.

Rei let out a howl of laughter while she walked upstairs to put the vacuum cleaner away. For fear of the blond getting sick she'd let her in in a few minutes. Minako was such a baby when she had a cold.

-- Venus --

"You know what you'd look better in?" Mars asked her lover. The younger woman was perched on her usual spot on her windowsill.

"What?" Venus asked as she left warm hands warm themselves around her abdomen.

"Nothing," Mars replied slyly.

"Normally I'd be up for it but at the moment you'll have to excuse my detachment."

"Are you rejecting my advances, Majesty?"

"There are circumstances which prevent our fun." Venus refrained. Mars finally got the hint and backed away with a pout.

"Just because your out of commission doesn't mean I am." Mars said to be annoying.

Venus couldn't believe what she'd just heard she turned around slowly to look Mars in the eye and caught her slightly teasing gaze.

Everything hadn't been so stormy between them lately. With the festival of love and the birth of baby Saturn there were just to many things keeping them busy and when they could fit each other into their schedules it was brief.

It was just Mars's luck that she'd caught Venus at the wrong time...

Mainly her "time of the month"

--

Rei and Minako stood staring each other down with the sliding glass down between them. The raven haired woman could tell Minako was miserable outside and she'd been out there for only three minutes.

"If you loved me you'd open the door," Minako said through chattering teeth.

"I do love you..." Rei said opening the glass door but leaving the screen door closed.

"Only a little bit obviously." Minako groaned.

Rei took her chance and unlocked the screen door before bolting through the house and up the stairs. She made sure to grab her cell phone and house keys before locking herself into one of Minako's spare bedrooms. There was no way she would let the blond get to her.

She managed to lock the door behind her just in time. She heard Minako run into the door trying to open it from the other side.

"You think this little bullshit lock is going to keep me from you?" She heard Minako yell angrily.

"Yeah actually I do," Rei said. In order to antognize the younger woman futher. It seems as if it worked, as Minako stormed off.

Obiviously Rei underestimated Minako. Every lock in the house had a hidden spare key and she was prepared to use it in order to get to Rei.

Minako grabbed the key to the upstairs locks and thought for a second. How exactly would she exact her revenge on her rascal?

--

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked. The room Rei had claimed as her own was actually his.

"I'm hiding from Minako." She replied listening on the other side of the door.

"You are aware that there are key's to this door downstairs in the cupboard?" He asked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rei said slipping her car key's into her pocket and unlocking the door she easily tiptoed out but hissed slightly when she was shot in the shoulder.

"Minako!" Rei growled as she whipped the paint from her shirt. "That's so not cool."

"Neither was you locking me outside," She said firing off another shot that hit Rei mid thigh.

Rei hissed and went for the other doors but found them all locked.

"Paybacks a...!" Minako said as she fired off more rounds.

"Bitch," Rei yelled opening one of the cabinet doors and hiding behind it.

Three paint balls stuck the door and Rei let out a sigh of relief.

"You think I can't still get in a shot with this bad boy?"

"I don't doubt your skills Mina,"

"You'd better not," Minako warned.

"I just think you're being a pussy I don't even have a weapon."

"And I didn't have keys but did you care..." Minako said and she ran up and started to fire again .

Rei managed to dodge a few and make it away from her and down the stairs.

"Frickin' A!" Minako grinned. Rei would go looking for her tippman and it wouldn't be their. Minako hid it figuring the her weasel would get away. She even locked the the doors so she couldn't leave the house. This would be good!

Rei searched for a place to hide and found it before Minako could find her she quickly hid in the cabinet underneath the sink. It was barely big enough for her but all she needed was the doors to close.

Minako frowned as she opened the last closet door. Where the hell had Rei disappeared to? Maybe she had found a way to get out of the house. Which of course would be no fun, because she wanted to hunt Rei some more. After 15 minutes of waiting for a sign of any movement she sighed and dropped her gun on the couch.

"You can come out now I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Minako said as she pulled off her clothing leaving on just her underwear while she walked to the laundry room and tossed her clothing into the washing machine.

Rei waited silently until she heard Minako go up the stairs before climbing out of the cramped space. She knew that Minako never faked a cease fire because she didn't want it to happen to her.

Rei also peeled off her clothes down to her underwear and tossed them into the washing machine.

-- Venus --

"You really are something else you know that?" Venus asked.

"I've been told that before, Yes." Mars replied

So what she couldn't get as intimate as she would've liked to, but Mars was determined to make due. The older woman hadn't stopped cuddling with Venus since she'd gotten there.

"Urgent message from Lord Inutashio," Kitan interrupted.

"Do you ever knock?" Mars growled. "We're busy."

"Do you have a hearing problem?" Kitan asked seriously. "Urgent message means get your ass up and see what's happening on your planet."

"I'm really getting tired of you," Mars warned as she got up off the bed and followed by Venus.

"Don't doubt the fact that I might feel the same way." Kitan retorted.

"Cut it out," Venus instructed the two. That was her way of mainly telling Kitan to shut up if she knew what was good for her.

The young Knight scoffed, that over grown bag of hot air was always popping off at the jaws with her and she didn't have to sit back and take it like everyone else did.

Not that the Maranian spoke to any one else like she did with her. That woman hated her with a passion unknown to man.

Uh get some!

Review...Woots...let me know what you want to see in this story. 


	2. Smoldering Fires

Well here's the next chapter...don't tell me I don't care about you all...

Chapter two: Smoldering Fires

--

Mars clutched her chest, suddenly she couldn't breathe. She felt Venus's sympathetic hand on her shoulder but Mar's ignored it. She was in a state of shock that nothing would cure.

Kitan stood hidden of the shadows of the room. Silently praying for the peaceful rest of the fire goddess's grand father who'd taken his last breath just moments ago.

The only one to ever take the small girl under his wing after the death of her parents.

--

Rei bolted up in bed sweat dripping heavily from her body. She felt Minako groan from her loss of warmth and turn over.

Rei slid out of bed as silently as possible. Her body temperature had risen immensely, almost to the point she was sure no human should ever be. Blurry eyed and slightly dizzy she stumbled her way to the bathroom in search of a thermometer. She must have had a fever, but that was odd. Minako had been the one stuck out in the rain and here she was with the sickness.

She found what she was looking for and plopped down on the lowered toilet seat cover. She felt her forehead once more before sticking the thing in her mouth. She didn't have to wait long for the thing to beep. She removed it and looked at the blinking temperature.

"189.9 there's no way in hell," Rei though as she shook her head to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. The thing must be broken she figured tossing it in the trash.

If she was getting sick Rei thought it would make sense to at least put some clothing on if she was going to get up and wander around the house.

She stepped from the cool tile of the bathroom and a familiar smell wafted passed her nose. She looked down and noticed the burned carpet where her feet had been, and hopped back onto the tile.

"Minako?" Rei asked as her vision started to drain.

"Yeah love?" Minako asked looking up from her stop on the bed. The sight she was greeted with was not a pleasant one. Rei was leaning against the door way, breathing heavily. She was extremely pale a drenched in perspiration.

"Call Ami," Was the last thing she said before she collapsed.

--Venus--

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Venus asked Artemis as they walk back to her chambers.

"With time," He answered, as he shoved his hands in his pocket. More often than not he walked around in his human form, saving his transformations for what he considered special occasions.

"She's got a lot ahead of her," Venus pointed out. "with coronation on the horizon and the expectations of marriage."

"Ah yes," Artemis said. "She won't be to excited about that."

"Do you think she'll have to relinquish her spot to Serenity if she cannot find some to marry soon and on such short notice?"

"What do you mean "find someone to marry"?" Artemis looked at her as if she'd grown a third head. "I thought what you two have is real not a way to pass time."

"It is real Artemis," she exclaimed

"Then common sense would tell you that she doesn't want anyone else but you by her side."

"Now that you mention it...that's a scary thought." the blond mumbled.

--

"What happened to her?" Ami asked as she slipped another cold towel Over the unconscious girls forehead.

When Ami and Mokato had gotten on the scene, the petite girl had Minako undress her and slip her into Minako's large tub filled with cold water in an attempt to get her temperature down a few notches.

"Is it working?" Minako asked worried. She slipped her hand into the water. It had once been ice cold and now it was a little hotter than lukewarm.

"I don't think so...it's time to change the water," Mokato said.

"Just take her out," Ami said. "We'll try something a little more water

efficient."

Mokato picked up the naked girl while Minako wrapped her in a towel.

"Where do you want her?"

"On the floor," Ami said She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and formed water at the tips on her fingers as Mercury turned the liquid into ice.

"You're not going to cover her in that are you?"

"Got a better idea?" Ami asked.

The smaller one asked as she placed her fingers over Rei's exposed stomach a thin layer of ice spread from her finger tips and began to incase Rei.

Ami noticed that Rei's body began to sizzles and steam rose as her skin cools but only a little of the ice melted. Mercury made sure to make the ice strong enough to withstand Rei's temperature.

"How long will she have to stay like that?" Mokato asked. Rei was incased with ice that was flogged over so you couldn't see through it.

"Until she wakes up and melts it herself." Ami responded.

-- Venus: One week later --

The planets each held a day of silence after the late kings funeral. A day of customary mourning was granted for each great king in order to help the citizens with the grief.

Mars scowled. In the Maranian's opinion this was stupid. There's no amount of silence or mourning the would bring their beloved king and grand father back. There was no one who'd be able to take his place and rule with the same passion as he had.

But now it was her turn... for the first time she understood why Venus could sit and stare out of her window at the Kingdom she would soon rule. It was her decisions that would one day decide her great planets fate.

It was the blonds way of watching how things worked.

Fortunately for Mars she wasn't as sheltered as the young blond and was able to endure everything first hand. The workings of her planet weren't new to her.

"And just think on top of all this you must find a bride." A fine warrior said from next to her.

"Good evening Leonidas," Mars said absentmindedly to one of her Sensei's.

"You must be warn out from such a series of events,"

"People die," Mars quipped. "We must move on."

--

Cold.

Was the only word Rei could use to describe the feeling the surrounded her. She first attempted to move her arms and then her legs. To no avail she was trapped.

Slowly one eye lid fluttered open to see what the problem was.

It was then she decided she would get Ami.

Rei concentrated and managed to produce the amount of her needed to melt the substance of her entrapment.

"And the fire goddess awakens." Minako yawned from place against the wall.

"What happened to me?"

"It seems that your body is over heating...perhaps trying to take on an average Maranian temperature." Ami answered. "Why now? We don't know."

"And what exactly is an "average Maranian "temperature?" Rei asked

suspiciously.

"Hot," Is all Ami said. "lets try and stay away from Mina's carpet the next time you feel something "wrong"

See ya next chapter

Review… they please me… I'll also have a forum for this story since I have no idea where this thing is going… so if you have any plot idea's drop me a line in the forums or through PM which both links are located in my profile.

Later.


	3. Stuffy Snugglers

Rei shivered lightly a week had passed and she was suffering through one of the worst colds she'd ever experienced in her short life. 

"Honey...I warmed you some broth." The older girl had been complained about her jaw hurting so she thought it may be better if she didn't have to chew.

Minako said poking her head around the door to take a look at her scruffy looking lover. She was curled into a ball with her face shoved into Mina's pillow

After a few moment she heard the other girl groaned and turn her head to take a glance at her. In order to let the blond know that she had heard her.

Minako often got flustered if she felt the raven haired woman wasn't listening to her.

She preceded through the door and sat the tray on the unoccupied side of the bed. Rei then slowly sat up. Every bone in her body ached. She'd already prayed to every god she knew that a headache wouldn't he bestowed upon her when she was in she great agony.

"I hope you brought a straw, there's no way I've got the strength to eat that."

"Don't be such a baby, I made it easy on your mouth surely you can lift a spoon." Minako concluded.

The glare Rei gave her was enough to give some truth to her comment.

"If you can fix your face to scowl you can eat." Minako said again.

Rei finally gave up and took the eating utensil that was being offered to her.

Minako smiled and moved Rei's bangs in order to place a gentle kiss on the woman's warm forehead.

"That's a good girl," She cooed and left Rei to sip on the hot liquid.

"That's right my temperature's above scolding so you bring me hot broth."

"I could have you licking brothcickles if you prefer?"

Rei flushed, having been caught, and shook her head. There's no way she'd suck anything that wasn't on Minako.

The blond finally ran off and Rei sighed as she drank the broth.

--Mars--

"Your majesty?" Stelios asked shaking the young queen awake. "A new day has begun and You've a very long one ahead of you."

"A long day of doing what?" Mars grumbled tunneling under her blankets.

Stelios gave a low laugh.

"Have you forgotten so soon my queen?" He asked catching her full attention. "The Juranian's sent word to make sure things were going in in preparation for the Iron Fist Tournament VI. They'll be here any minute along with the specters from other planets."

"Are you entering?" She asked as she slid out from under the blankets, Her long hair covering her shirtless chest meeting her pants just beneath the smooth curves of her backside.

"I'd rather not your majesty, this is merely a source of entertainment. Only the lights and Winds fight for the title."

Mars gave a small smile at the names her guardian used to refer to their companions.

"Who will take home the title?" she asked.

"The wind kingdom once again," Stelios informed her. "The kingdom of lightening just isn't yet ready to defeat the knights of the wind."

"I can feel it'll be one hell of a show nonetheless."

"I can only hope that one day our Plutonian comrades will fight."

"Your hope is misplaced." Mars informed him. "They will never compete against those brutes."

"As so colorfully retorted by their princess herself." Stelios smiledmischievously. "I'd go toe to toe with those Benzino's any day."

"No you won't," Mars said. "Strong you are, But strong enough you are not."

"You have no faith in me," He pouted.

"If I didn't have faith I wouldn't waste my time on trying to save such a beautiful mind." Mars told him.

"You have no craving for my sexy physic?" the young warrior asked playfully flexing his muscles in a hope to see more appealing to the young queen.

"You are so full of yourself." She said putting on her battle dress uniform. She quickly pinned her hair into a somewhat neat bun.

"I get it from my queen," He teased as her followed behind her. She went into her bathroom to take care of her morning hygiene.

When she was finished she stood and looked her self over in the mirror.

"See what I mean?" Stelios poked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mars said winking at her sexy reflection. "I'm not conceded I'm just confident."

"Which turns into conceit after your first compliment." Stelios joked.

"Get out of here you scruffy little Spartan." Rei said pushing him out.

"You'll be begging me to come back later!" Rei heard him say from the other side of her bed chamber door.

"Don't count on it." She retorted.

--

Rei crept out of her room, now feeling much better after having successfully tucked away all of the broth Minako had gave her and two bottles of ice water.

"What are you doing?" Minako asked as she felt Rei leave her room. She was currently locked away in her bedroom typing a term paper, she didn't need to have to baby sit Rei.

"Looking for you," Rei said entering the room.

"Need something else?" Minako queried.

"Well yeah there was something... but I see that you're busy." Rei said turning to leave. "I'll just go back to bed."

"What is it Rei?" Minako huffed taking off her glasses. She didn't mean to seem irritated but she hated when Rei did that.

"Well I wanted to uh.." Rei paused and blushed slightly not really knowing why. She suddenly began to feel embarrassed.

"Just spit it out already!" Minako huffed.

"It was nothing," Rei said and bounded out of the room.

Minako sighed, "Good job moron."

The blond left her place at the computer, she guessed she could take a brake in order to coax her beauty into telling her what she wanted.

"Rei?" Minako called stepping into the Kitchen the older woman hadn't been anywhere else.

Rei heard Minako pass her by. She was in her favorite hiding place underneath the sink.

"She better not be outside," Rei heard the blond mumble as she walked out.

The raven haired girl quickly pulled herself from her spot and crept back up the stairs.

"What did you want?" Minako was climbing the stairs behind her.

Rei blushed again.

Minako raised her eyebrow. There was no way Rei wanted to have sex. She was sick for crying out loud, but the was Rei's MO. Wanting to have sex at the weirdest times.

The blond shrugged and moved toward her, she supposed she could get her girlfriend off if that's what she really wanted.

"Woe there cowgirl," Rei said holding her at arms distance.

"What?"

"You're naughty." She answered.

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Mina asked curiously.

Rei shook her head. "I just wanted to wrap up on the couch and watch a war movie."

Minako grinned and picked her lady up bridal style. Rei snuggled in as the blond carried her down the stairs to the couch in the den and laid her down. Suddenly Rei didn't feel like watching the movie, so instead she wrapped her arms around Minako's neck and pulled the younger woman to her.

Minako felt the warmth of Rei's breath on her neck and shuddered as the tingling sensation spread through her in waves.

Rei's grinned this cuddling session would be good.

--

"You rang?" Mars asked Venus as she sat in front of her sacred fire.

"Why haven't I seen you?" Venus asked haughtily. "It's like you've crawled into that bedroom of yours and disappeared."

"I have things on my planet to attend to I don't have time to come and visit." Mars said dismissing the blond.

--

"I don't understand her Artemis it's like she's a different person."

"Well she just lost her grandfather. Give her some time."

"But she shouldn't be going through this alone. What good am I suppose to be to her if she won't let me near her in her time of need."

"Mars is stubborn." Artemis reminded her.

"And I'm determined,"

--  
Alright loves see ya next chapter.

Please Review it motivates me


	4. A whole new world

New and the new chapter has arrived!

Chapter 4: A Whole New World

Disclaimer: Don't own most of the characters. Kitan of course is mine, or black hawk down or anything else I forgot to disclaim.

--

Minako sighed as she snuggled comfortable in her lovers arms. She constantly thought of the unfinished term paper that sat on her computers desktop begging at the back of her subconscious for her to come and finished it, but she quickly abolished the thought. This is where she and Rei wanted to be. Eventually they had decided to watch Black Hawk Down. Not exactly one of Minako's favorites to watching during the day. To much blood and gore she complained, but if it kept Rei quiet she was willing to deal.

Rei sensed her lady's shift in mood and turned her attention away from the movie and to her. The Blond's beautiful eye's were glued to the T.V but Rei could tell she wasn't paying attention. There was something about the way her eye's shifted every once in a while. Rei paused the movie and her suspicion was accurate when the blonds look didn't change.

They sat there in the same position until Minako came back to her sense's and noticed the movie was no longer playing. She blushed when she caught sight of Rei staring at her.

"Nice to have you back," Rei teased.

"Sorry just had to take a short adventure to the back of my mind."

"Short eh?" Rei laughed. "the movie's been paused for the last five minutes."

"Na uh," Minako denied.

"Yeah huh," Rei insisted

"I'm not going to argue about this," Minako said.

"Only because you know I'm right," Rei pointed out.

The only time Minako refused to engage in an argument was when She was going to lose. No point in trying to prove a lie. The blond groaned and tucked her head underneath Rei's chin. The small pout didn't go unnoticed by Rei.

"When I get better we have to go dancing," The fire Senshi's grin was interrupted by a small yawn.

"Yeah, but for now we'll sleep."

Rei silently agreed.

--Venus--

"You're highness what are you doing?" Kitan asked. There was no way she would allow her charge to do what she had an inkling she would do.

"Never you mind," Venus said waving her off. Knowing full well her guardian would lock her in her bed chambers if she knew what she was planning.

So her Maranian goddess wouldn't pay attention to her by choice. She was going to force attention on her in a way that would have the solider on the edge of her seat.

"You're not planning anything stupid are you?" She asked knowing full well she was.

The clothing she wore spoke it all. The fragile appearing woman was looking to commit suicide.

--Mars--

"You're majesty we have an entry that we think you should know about," Stelios said.

"Not now Stelios," Mars said looking into her fire.

"I wouldn't interrupt you if this entry wasn't of great concern." Stelios tried again.

"Get out," Mars hissed turning to look at her guardian. Sometimes he just wouldn't take the hint. She was busy and didn't want to be interrupted by someone who was dumb enough to enter that stupid tournament against the warriors of the wind.

"As you wish it," He said bowing.

Stelios sighed, he hated when she got like that. It made her a real asshole, but he sucked it up and went about his duties. She'd be angry when she saw her future queen kicking ass like the common Maranian.

--

"Are you sure about this ."Artemis asked. He wasn't exactly scared for her but he didn't like the thought of her throwing away her beliefs to get back at her defiant beau.

"For the last time yes," Minako giggled. She knew Artemis was worried about her, but there was nothing to be afraid of she could handle herself just as well as any of the other Senshi and the ones in the tournament were the on;y people she had to worry about.

Every one should just relax and let her fight like everyone else for one.

Minako sighed. She was worried about what Rei would think of her after this. In Rei's eye's she was a delicate flower that needed to be taken care of. She would probably change that opinion forever.

--

Uranus looked at the list of fighters in her hand, there were only fifty fighters, and the last name on the list made her frown. This had to be wrong. Perhaps someone from the same plant with her name...

Uranus shook her head There was only one Aino family on Venus and she grinned. It was about times some more of those inners joined the fight she was tired of kicking Juranian ass every year. It was time for a new era of ass whooping and she would be the one to start it, just as her mother had all those years ago,

--

Minako sat back in her chair contently. She was finally finished with her term paper and was quiet pleased with the results. Of course having stayed up half the night wasn't in her game plan but thats how things had turned out.

She turned and glimpsed at the sleeping form of her curled up lover and smiled mischievously. She was always sleeping but that was fine she was recovering quiet nicely from her cold. The younger women yawned and got out of the chair.

She stopped short of going to her dresser and looked at Rei, the blankets she was under glowed a dark red and Minako was a little curious.

She reached out and pulled the blankets back, but she screamed when Rei raised up quickly. Rei couldn't control herself as the fires of Mars surged through her body and seemingly invaded Minako taking over the small girl and devouring her sense's completely.

What felt like hours but was in fact only a few seconds before Rei completely woke up, and released her captive.

She was at a complete loss when Minako's limp body crashed with a thump onto their bedroom door.

--

Relatively short chapter...

Go ahead and review...


End file.
